


The Cullen’s Were Different

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Just a writing exercise to get back into the swing of things, a little moment between the three of them, heavily inspired by a fic of ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie asks Alice and Jasper when they plan to get married.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Cullen’s Were Different

Sometimes it was hard for Charlie to grasp that things were different with the Cullen’s. That things had always been different, even when they all pretended they hadn’t been. Despite everyone graduating, none of the Cullen kids had gone to college or left home. Even Edward and Bella were still there two years later. So it was less a decision and more of an impulse when Charlie pulled up in the driveway of the mansion after a visit with Billy. He was just raising his hand to knock on the door when Alice opened it, slightly wide-eyed.

“You surprised us,” Alice said. She moved aside to let him in. “It’s just Jasper and I.” She looked up at him. “The others went for a walk but they will be back shortly.” She walked him into the living room and sat next to Jasper. 

The young man gave Charlie a tight smile. Charlie had, on occasion, wondered at the pair. Together they were a sight to behold, with Alice seeming to need a stepladder to rest her head on Jasper’s shoulder, but it seemed the typically proper young man slouched down to let her. Just as an awkward silence was falling on the trio, Alice perked up from the glazed look she had adopted. “Jasper, why don’t you get Charlie a cup of coffee.” Jasper inclined his head and stood. 

Charlie watched him leave, then his eyes flicked back to Alice. “Is he good to you?”

Alice smiled. “Yes, he is. I love him dearly.” She watched him closely, like she knew what he wanted to say and was just waiting for him to say it. 

“How did you two meet? Here, with the Cullens?”

The clinking of dishes could he heard in the kitchen. Jasper was clearly having trouble making the coffee. “No, we met long before we found Carlisle and Esme and the rest of our little family. I was so happy when Bella joined our family.”

Charlie shifted in his seat. “Bella seems to like it here. Are you and Jasper going to make it official some day?” 

Alice glanced to the doorway where a silent Jasper was standing, a fresh steaming cup of black coffee in his hands. “That is an interesting question,” Jasper says, smirking at Alice. He hands the cup to Charlie. 

Both men stared at Alice for a moment as she concentrated on a spot on the floor. Then she smiled. “Do you want the truth, Charlie? Because this is one of those need to know questions but you knowing shouldn’t have any bad effects.”

And again, there were the differences. The things that made the Cullen’s just a little off. Most of these small details Charlie would never have known had Bella not been intertwined with the family, but it seemed like every facet of their lives was one secret after another. 

Charlie sat the cup of coffee on the ground. “Yes, I do. The truth would be nice.”

Alice casually reached over and grabbed Jasper’s hand. “We are already married. We have been for a long time.”

Charlie squinted at them and shook his head. “You’re Bella’s age. Unless you’re telling me that Carlisle and Esme allowed minors to be married?”

Jasper and Alice shared a smile. “No. It’s a different situation.” 

Silence fell once more. “Nothing is ever simple with this family,” Charlie grumbled. “How is it different?” 

“Sorry, sir,” Jasper said. “You are on a need to know basis, and I don’t want Bella after us because we broke that.” 

Alice leaned forward. “I can assure you that nothing untoward is happening. Just the circumstances of existing as we do.” 

Charlie didn’t miss the use of existing over living. Things were different with the Cullen’s, and maybe instead of ignoring it, he should start questioning it. Bella was clearly already entrenched, but he could still figure out the truth. He grew less fond of the need-to-know agreement every day. 

He wanted to ask more, but loud footsteps distracted him. “Charlie!” Renesemee threw herself into his arms. “I missed you!” He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. He looked up to see Bella, golden eyes wide and looking questioningly at Alice and Jasper.

Maybe things with the Cullen’s were odd. Maybe his daughter wasn’t human anymore. Maybe one day she would explain everything to him, the way Jacob had shown him two years ago. Maybe she wouldn’t. 

Maybe all that mattered was appreciating that he was loved and welcomed here. That his daughter and granddaughter were happy. 

That the Cullen’s really are different is hard to grasp if you don’t look at them closely, if you aren’t invited into their inner sanctum. They’re odd. Different from your average person. But in the end, they have the important parts - the love, the support, and the cherishing of the bonds they forge. 

And really, that was what was important.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is like two separate fics that ended up mushed together. I’m excited for the release of Midnight Sun tomorrow and wanting to get back into writing. I didn’t really have a plot in mind, I just wanted to get words down and work on some characterization. I might actually do something with this concept of Charlie investigating later, but i don’t know. Let me know what you think.


End file.
